Cure
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Suffering the algandars and getting increasingly dangerous, the only way Jack could keep everyone safe was to distance himself from everyone. But he needed her. JxR.


**CURE.  
**

_

* * *

_

_**NOTE: **I don't exactly get the point of the Algandars disease, but I'll try my best to write this down. This is, by the way, a JackxRidley fic.  
_

_

* * *

_The night was silent. The air was still. And lonely Jack Russell was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to him. Afraid of what he might do to his friends, his family. But he was, most of all, afraid of what horrible thing he might do to Ridley.

It came in an instant, and he didn't know how, but Jack was infected by the algandars shortly after their return to Radiata. He remembered the time when he grew berserk during dinner in the castle, and sought Lord Zane's words. There, he came to know of his awful condition. Zane said he'll be alright, like a doctor reassuring his child patient that pulling off a tooth won't hurt.

He felt a little bit lighter that day, but it didn't completely set his spirits to rest. He felt worse when he actually hurt a lot of people in the town square for no apparent reason, and the knights had to lock him up until he regained "consciousness". On both occassions of his outbursts, Ridley was absent. And because of this, he was glad. At least, Ridley wasn't harmed.

And so, a few days after, Jack decided to go away. Back to Solieu. Or Tria. Or wherever he could go to. He was isolated, a lonely wanderer, sixteen years of age, desperate to fight the disease that's been eating everyone alive. And he left a letter for Ridley, just so she won't be mislead.

"Ridley..."

Under the Ressan tree, he gazed at the stars, twinkling bright and brilliantly. He gripped the long blades of grass beside him and looked for the warmth of Ridley's hand. He listened intently, trying hard to hear the sound of Ridley's voice, her advice, her comforting words. And he so desperately wanted to embrace her tightly, just so he could feel that he wasn't alone and helpless.

He didn't find any of these.

"Ridley..." He said to the stars, and to the moon, to the mountains. "Ridley!" It echoed over the fields, bounced off cliffsides, and rattled a few sleeping cows.

"I need you..."

A tear trickled down his cheek, and a star fell down. He wanted her to be there, and yet, he couldn't risk Ridley's life. Being with him was like strapping a time bomb on your chest and being blindfolded - you don't know when everything will get worse, but it will, sooner or later.

He didn't know any cure for algandars, nor did the immortal elves. He felt like he was losing grip on all the hope he had remaining. He tried to look for that brave Jack Russell who wanted to fight blood orcs. He tried to look for the Jack Russell who dared to fight his own kind. The Jack Russell who felled Aphelion. The Jack Russell who loved and cared for Ridley.

As if to comfort himself, Jack stood tall and grand, overlooking the pastures and gazing at the distant mountains. He bellowed, "RIDLEY!"

"Jack! JACK!"

He was ready to break down, but Jack turned around. Half of him was afraid, half was glad. Happy. And this part was a lot more dominant in the other.

She was there, and she rushed into him, gripping him tightly, locked in an embrace. Her soft hair brushed against Jack's face.

"What are you doing here, all alone?" Ridley asked him, eyes brimming with tears.

"I..." he gulped. "Algandars. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I don't care." And she pulled him into an embrace once more. Another star fell from the sky. "I need you, Jack."

"But..."

_No, _Ridley thought madly. _No, he can't go._ _I NEED him._ And she planted a kiss softly on his lips, quieting him down and stopping his protests. She doesn't care if _she _gets harmed.

"I need you. We don't know how to cure your condition, but I'll be here."

* * *

_**A/N: **There. Fourth RS fic and second one finished for the day. This is actually written because of **ZkLDiZ**'s request at one of the reviews/comments I received on my **Unexpected Turn of Events** shortfic collection. This story was originally for the aforementioned shortfic, but since it's quite the long one, I decided to just do this as a separate oneshot._

_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Radiata Stories or any of its characters, places, blahblah. I'm not from SE or tri-Ace or any game developing company, and I don't think a developer would write some cheesy fanfic about his or her own videogame.  
_


End file.
